Talk:Ekko/@comment-24324564-20150719143718/@comment-24496127-20150805010946
"His stun is hard to hit due to the short amount of time that it lasts" I never called his stun short, I meant that the time period you have to activate it is short. As for Ekko, right now he's high risk, but with no real reward. Anything he can do, others can do better, whether it's damage, cc, Kiting, assassinating key targets, or just being a cc bot. It all comes down to reliability. You can pick Ekko and hope that you get a stun off, and that you're given four seconds or so to just hit the adc while they get no peel, or you can pick any number of mages/assassins that do that role better. If you use the W to zone then there's a pretty big problem with that already, being that you just lost your main contribution to the teamfight, and that if you aren't somewhere that makes them feel threatened that you can activate it they'll just ignore it. Besides that, theres his ability to burst. I'd be fine if he could 100-30 people, and then actually have a real risk of killing them, but he really can't. His Q can be body blocked, and it's really easy to avoid the second hit, not to mention his E is short range, and his ultimate is only an extremely situational damage tool. Perhaps I'm looking at it wrong, but why should I pick Ekko when he just does a lot of things to a subpar degree, when I could instead pick someone like Zed, Annie, Lissandra, Ahri, Katarina, etc, who excell in their roles with many more optons to be useful to their team than suicidally diving in to proc a stun, or throwing a low damage skillshot with low range. His sustained damage is also not anywhere near huge, and I don't know what planet you're living on where it is. Cassiopea, Ahri, Leblanc(although her's is just really low cd burst), and many others, have significantly better sustained damage, as well as outright burst. His sustained damage is also nowhere near enough to 1v1 an ad carry, especially with his poor defenses. He'll often blow up in three auto attacks, so that's really something that only is visible when he 1v1's a tank. When he's in a teamfight, considering he has to dive in to do his damage....yeah, you basically pray that your team can overwhelm them without you, and maybe you'll get to contribute a stun if their adc mispositions, and they have no cc to stop you from getting there once you're close. Now don't get me wrong here, I'm not saying Ekko is super weak, just that he's currently not worth picking in ranked due to a high number of weaknesses with very few reliable strengths. Besides that, he's just an inferior pick to most champions, requiring extreme skill to pull off to his maximum effectiveness but not getting the rewards that much simpler champions like Annie can get when played properly. Simply put, what niche does Ekko fill that makes him pickworthy in the Midlane? Obviously he's fun, I personally love his playstyle, and despite my complaining, have a decent 55% or so winrate with him over 30 ranked games, he's just weak right now as an AP, and needs a few buffs in order to make his current playstyle fittingly rewarding when pulled off, rather than just extremely unreliable without extreme payoffs. I hope I better explained my point, because this is one topic in particular that I'm not entirely sure how to express my thoughts. Basically, he can outplay, he can do good, but all the outplay in the world means nothing when an Ashe Right clicking you'' requires'' that outplay if you don't want to fail. It's the exact opposite situation of most assassins, in which the adc needs to outplay them....or get good peel.